In the optical technology used for automotive lamps, a type of realizing lighting image using the direct light from an LED light source and a surface emission using a light guide and a diffusion film are employed. Further, 3D lenses having complicated shapes are also used to achieve 3D images.
However, the optical technology using direct light from an LED light source or indirect reflection includes the following problems:
1. There is a limit when creating an image using a lamp.
As images are made by arranging LEDs and combining reflecting surfaces and inner lenses, lighting images are often realized by a linear combination of LEDs and thus, only two-dimensional (2D) lighting images can be represented.
2. Using a plurality of LEDs and inner lenses to realize various types of images requires complicated components and combinations thereof.
As images are made by arranging a plurality of LEDs, inner lenses and reflecting surfaces (light guides), the number of required components is large and a plurality of complicated inner lenses are often used to achieve 3D images.
3. Using a plurality of LEDs and inner lenses increases manufacturing costs.
LEDs are relatively expensive light sources. Accordingly, when used as a light source, the manufacturing cost of such a lamp increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.